


John Wick

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	John Wick

A large city is shown then the view changed to Qrow being woken up by a small dog on his face.

The dog barked as Qrow rolled over.

"I'm up. I'm up." Qrow said.

The scene changed to show Qrow in a brown leather jacket, picking up his car keys and walking away as his dog followed him.

A garage opened and a Ford racecar came to life with a powerful roar.

The car was shown drifting out of the garage and then it drifted around an airplane road eventually ending with a powerful drift and stopping in the middle of the airplane road.

Qrow was in his car as the dog barked, he looked over at it and saw it looking at him.

"You like that huh?" Qrow asked.

A gas pump was shown being taken out then the camera showed a hooded figure looking at Qrow filling up his car.

"Nice ride." Mercury's voice was heard.

The dog was shown climbing up as he leaned on the window sill.

"How much?" Mercury asked.

"Excuse me?" Qrow asked.

"How much for the car." Mercury specified.

"She's not for sale." Qrow answered.

Qrow got in the car and was about to drive away but a man in a suit leaned in on the other window

"You have good day sir." He said darkly.

Next a house was shown then the dog and Qrow sleeping were shown. The dog barked and Ran as Qrow was startled.

"Daisy..." Qrow called out as he ran downstairs but when he arrived, he saw two shadowed figures.

Qrow was knocked down from behind then kicked in the stomach then kicked in the nose. He looked to see that another figure had the daisy.

The camera showed Mercury's face under the hood as he punched the dog.

A small box was shown next to a pile of dirt then a shovel hit the dirt. Qrow was shown in the same pajamas as he was digging a grave for the dog.

"I lost everything." Qrow started.

Qrow was shown holding the dog as a pup then he was shown kissing a woman's forehead.

"That dog was a final gift from my dying wife." Qrow continued.

"Qrow." Ozpin said as Qrow was looking down at an open grave.

"You got out once, you dip so much as a pinkie in this pond and you may find something reaching out." Ozpin said as Qrow was shown getting out of his car in a suit.

"To pull you back in." Ozpin finished.

Qrow looked him in the eyes "It's personal."

Mercury and his friends got out of Qrow's car with smirks as Junior approached them, looking shaken up as he saw the car.

"Where'd you get that car?" Junior asked.

"What does it matter?" Mercury asked.

Junior punched Mercury in the face and walked away with a frown.

Cinder was shown as Mercury was on the ground.

"It's not what you did son." Cinder started.

Qrow was shown showering and his back was covered in tattoos

"It's who you did it to." Cinder finished.

As Qrow turned around with a dark look on his face.

"The nobody?" Mercury asked sceptical then Qrow was shown hitting the ground with a sledgehammer.

Qrow continued to hit the ground as it broke.

"That nobody." Cinder continued.

Qrow broke the ground into rubble then he collected it as a case was revealed. He opened the case and lots of guns with lots of bullets were revealed.

Qrow looked up with vindictive eyes as he looked really pissed.

"Is Qrow Branwen." Cinder finished.

Qrow was shown knocking down a man and taking down another man then hitting a man on the neck with his fist

Qrow was shown walking through a club then he was shown with a rocket launcher.

He fired the rocket launcher and three cars we're crashed together. He jumped on top of one of the hoods and fired the rocket launcher into one of the windows.

Qrow was shown talking to a cop which was Taiyang

"Are you working again Qrow?" Taiyang asked

"I'm just working out some things" Qrow answered

Qrow was shown loading a large rifle as Emerald was shown walking down some steps

"Task your crew." Cinder said

"How many?" A goon asked

"As many as you have." Cinder answered

Qrow was shown with a gun shooting at people as more cars crashed.

REVENGE

Emerald was shown with a gun aiming at Qrow

"Hey Qrow." She said casually.

Emerald shot at him as Qrow rolled away over his bed and then he was shown running through the balcony.

Qrow is shown driving and then he runs a guy over onto his roof.

"People keep asking if I'm back?" Qrow asked

Qrow shot the roof of the car and the guy fell off. As the guy was trying to get up Qrow shot him in the head.

Then the camera showed Qrow's face "Yeah. I think I'm back!"

Qrow was shown kicking a man to the ground then he shot a man on the other side of his bookshelf then he shot the man under him in the head.

An explosion was shown then a car drifting until it hit a thick pole was shown.

"I'm not afraid Qrow Branwen." Mercury said.

Qrow hit someone in the face with his gun, knocking them out

"Uh-huh." Qrow said

Qrow was shown shooting more people in the head, then he crashed a car then a car fell off a cliff.

Qrow was shown standing in front of Glynda with a messy suit and with some blood on it.

"How good is your laundry?" Qrow asked

"No one's that good." Glynda answered

Qrow shrugged "I thought not."

Qrow was shown blocking a kick then punching someone with his gun then shooting someone in the head all in the same club.

QROW BRANWEN

Qrow was shown walking away with a gun in hand as the screen went dark.


End file.
